La nouvelle vie de Régina
by Miione
Summary: Que se passe-t-il une fois que Régina ait sauver Snow et Emma? Résumé pourri je sais mais suis pas vraiment douée pour ça.


Once Upon A Time.

La nouvelle vie de Regina.

Couple: Emma et Regina.

Personnages: Emma, Regina, Les Charmings et Henry.

Résumé: Après le sauvetage de Blanche Neige et Emma par Regina.

OUAT

Regina rentra chez elle. Seule. Elle venait de sauver Blanche Neige et Emma, regagnant l'affection de son fils par la même occasion.

Elle avait été vraiment heureuse de revoir la blonde et ce n'est que lorsque son cœur avait raté un battement qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point celle ci lui avait manquée.

"Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi?", pensa-t-elle, "pourquoi elle m'a manquée à ce point? Pourquoi mon cœur a raté un battement en la revoyant ? et surtout pourquoi je la trouve aussi belle?", se demanda-t-elle.

"Ça doit être à cause de la séparation, je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de sa beauté, ça doit être ça, ça ne peut être que ça", essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèves: son fils l'aimait à nouveau, il avait enfin compris qu'elle avait changée, pour lui.

Mais son sourire disparut quand elle repensa à Emma et son retour et au fait très probable qu'elle veuille le lui enlever.

Une idée lui vint soudain, comme sortie de nulle part: la garde partagée, beaucoup de couples y avaient recours, même si elles, elles n'étaient pas un couple, cette constatation lui fit un pincement au cœur, ce qui l'étonna.

Elle était persuadée qu'en faisant le premier pas, elle se rapprocherait encore plus de son fils.

Et puis c'était aussi l'occasion d'enterrer enfin la hache de guerre avec sa rivale pour l'affection de leur fils, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Elle avait pris sa décision: demain elle ferait les papiers et les apporterait à la blonde, pour que celle ci redevienne légalement la mère d'Henry, au même titre qu'elle.

Elle se coucha heureuse.

Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, elle repensa une dernière fois à la blonde qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches et la brune ne put s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle.

Elle fit de drôles de rêves avec elle est la blonde. Ce qui souleva encore des questions mais comme elle ne trouvait pas de réponses, elle décida de les ranger dans un coin de sa tête en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement plus tard.

Après elle pris son petit déjeuner, puis réunit tous les papiers nécessaires, les posa sur la commode dans la salle à manger et partie prendre sa douche.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller téléphoner à la blonde pour l'inviter et discuter comme des êtres civilisées qu'elles étaient, quand on sonna à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et resta stupéfaite.

Devant elle se trouvait Emma avec son éternel blouson en cuir rouge avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle", pensa-t-elle distraitement. Puis elle posa les yeux sur son fils qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de le revoir.

- Bonjour maman, dit-il en lui entourant la taille.

Regina lui rendit son câlin, surprise. Il l'avait appelé «maman » et en plus elle avait droit à un câlin.

Elle leva des yeux surpris sur la blonde qui les regardaient en souriant doucement.

- Il voulait vous voir, expliqua-t-elle devant le cil levé de la brune. Et moi je... je voulais vous parler, dit-elle hésitante.

Regina la trouva trop mignonne comme ça, si hésitante.

- J'vais dans ma chambre, cria leur fils en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

- Je te l'ai dis 100 fois Henry, ne cour pas dans les escaliers, tu pourrais te faire mal, lui cria-t-elle.

- Je vous offre quelque chose à boire? demanda l'ancienne mairesse une fois qu'elles furent rentrées.

- Oui, je prendrais un café volontiers.

Regina partit dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le café déjà préparé. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les deux tasses pleines, elle trouva Emma avec les papiers dans les mains, celle ci faisait une drôle de tête et la brune comprit pourquoi, elle se dépêcha de mettre les choses au clair avant que la blonde ne se fasse de fausses idées.

- Moi aussi je voulais vous parler.

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Vous... vous voulez faire adopter Henry? demanda Emma mi-incrédule mi-rageuse.

- Oui, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je veux bien faire adopter Henry, mais par vous, je voudrais que vous fassiez pleinement partie de sa vie.

Emma la regarda estomaquée, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

- Vous me sauvez la vie à moi et à ma mère, et maintenant vous voulez que je fasse partie intégrante de la vie de notre fils? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Regina Mills? plaisanta-t-elle.

La brune sourit faiblement à son trait d'humour, car elle était préoccupée.

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée des habitants et du spectre du destin... et... je suis désolée que vous et votre mère ayez disparut dans mon tourbillon, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Emma la regarda et fut vraiment touchée de voir sa meilleure ennemis aussi fragile et la pris dans ses bras sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Surprise, la brune se tendit avant de se détendre et de rendre son étreinte à la blonde, elle la respira à plein poumon se délectant du parfum si particulier de celle ci.

- C'est n'est rien Regina, je ne vous en veux pas et je ne vous en ai jamais tenue pour responsable, et...c'était notre tourbillon, nous l'avons créer ensemble je vous rappel, mais je vous le dis et vous le répète, je ne vous en veux absolument pas.

- Alors ça vous paraît possible, une garde partagée de NOTRE fils? demanda la belle brune pour changer de sujet, pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de démonstration de sentiments et gênée que cela vienne de celle qui était encore son ennemie il y a peu.

- Et comment, sourit le shérif qui remarqua le pas très subtile changement de sujet de la brunette mais qui ne dis rien, pour ne pas la gêner plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà .

Elles signèrent les papiers qui faisaient d'Emma la mère d'Henry de nouveau.

- Cette après midi Henry voulait aller au cinéma, ça vous dis? proposa la sauveuse.

- Nan, je préfère vous laisser tous les deux, vous lui avez tellement manquez vous savez? déclina l'ex mairesse.

- J'insiste, insista la blonde.

- C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord, accepta la brune, amusée.

Henry était dans les escaliers et entendit tout de la conversation entre ses mères et ils vit le regard de Regina et il eut une idée: il allait mettre en couple ses deux mamans, s'il avait bien compris les regards et les sous-entendus des ses mères et il en était sure, ça allait être facile de les mettre ensembles, puisque le plus dur était déjà fait, elles avaient déjà des sentiments l'une pour l'autre, les mettre ensemble allait être un jeu d'enfant et ça tombait bien, il était un enfant, un enfant qui voulait voir ses deux parents ensembles et heureux .

Elles finirent tranquillement leur café et quand elles regardèrent l'heure elles virent qu'il était l'heure de manger. Regina voulait avoir son fils encore quelques minutes pour elle alors elle les invita à partager son repas et puis, la présence de la jolie blonde ne lui était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

- Ça vous dirait de manger avec moi? Proposa-t-elle hésitante.

- On voudrait pas vous déranger, répondit la grande blonde.

- J'insiste, Regina lui fit écho .

- M'man? appela le petit brun.

- Oui? répondirent-elles en chœur.

Elles se regardèrent surprises et se sourirent timidement, gênées.

- On y va? demanda leur fils.

- Heu non gamin, ta mère nous invite pour le déjeuner.

- Chouette, tu peux faire des lasagnes, s'il te plait?

- Oui, bien sûre mon cœur, dit-elle avec un sourire attendrit pour son fils.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourie comme ça", pensa distraitement le shérif qui les regardaient un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Elles cuisinèrent ensembles, échangeant beaucoup de rires.

Leur fils les regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait, son plan avançait bien alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir l'idée.

Ils passèrent à table.

- Mon chéri, il y a quelque chose que Miss Swan et moi voulions te dire, commença la brune, que dirais-tu si elle faisait légalement partit de ta vie? lui demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Oui, acquiescèrent-elles, amusées par leur fils.

- Cool, j'vais avoir deux mamans, écria-t-il tout excité.

Elles sourirent une nouvelle fois devant tant d'entrain de la part de leur fils. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elles rougirent, gênées.

- Dis maman, ça te dirait de venir au cinéma avec nous cette après-midi?

- J'ai déjà dis oui à ta mère.

- Cool, une journée avec mes mères pour moi tout seul, dit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement avec des rires et de la bonne humeur, chacun essayant sans même s'en rendre compte de trouver sa place, si cet arrangement devait marcher et pour l'instant c'était bien partit.

Ils partirent pour le cinéma.

- C'est moi qui invite, dit Emma.

- Nan, c'est moi.

Elles se battirent quelques minutes et décidèrent que pour cette fois ce serait Emma mais que la prochaine fois ce serait Regina qui inviterait ce qui leur convenaient à toutes les deux, car ça voulait dire dire qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, et ça les réjouissaient.

- Dis m'man? appela Henry.

- Oui? répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

Elles se sourirent amusées car cela allait devenir une habitude.

- Je peux avoir des pop-corns? quémanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sûre mon chéri, si ta mère est d'accord? dit la blonde en se tournant vers la brune qui céda rapidement ne voulant rien refuser à son fils pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais juste pour cette fois, d'accord? précisa-t-elle tout de même.

- Ouais, pilla-t-il tout content.

Ils regardèrent le film, puis à la demande de leur fils ils se rendirent à la plage ou ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Emma soit appelée au poste pour une affaire.

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, une urgence, s'excusa-t-elle, déçue de devoir mettre fin à cette si particulière journée.

- Je comprends, on a besoin de vous, la rassura la belle brune, déçue elle aussi.

- Je reste avec maman; comme ça, demain tu mangeras avec nous avant d'aller à la piscine?

- Je heu, hésita le shérif.

- S'il te plait? supplia son fils.

- C'est une excellente idée, l'aida la brune en l'appuyant.

- Si ta mère est d'accord, alors ça m'va, céda-t-elle avec un sourire, heureuse de les voir aussi complices.

Et elle partit avec sa petite voiture jaune.

- Tu l'aime bien pas vrai? demanda innocemment ou pas son fils.

Elle rougit et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle songea une seconde à lui mentir mais se ravisa devant son cil levé.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

- Elle aussi t'aime bien, c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore.

- Comment...?

- Je sais pas, c'est comme la malédiction, je le sens, ou quand elles ont traversées le puits.

- Tu es un petit garçon très intelligent, lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, viens, on rentre.

Dans la voiture:

- Il faut qu'on mette au point une stratégie.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna sa mère.

- Parce que ma mère est très intelligente et tout mais en ce qui concerne ses sentiments, elle est nulle. Tu pourrais la draguer? proposa-t-il.

- Je sais pas hésita la brune. Mais imaginons que ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'on se mettait ensembles elle est moi, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes d'avoir une ex méchante reine et une héroïne pour mères?

- Bah non, puisque tu as changée et que tu l'aime c'est le plus important, répondit-il sérieusement.

Elle le regarda longuement et se sentit très fière d'être la mère de ce petit garçon si intelligent et si mature.

- Et puis vous faites un beau couple toutes les deux, comme Grand-père et Grand-mère.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Pendant qu'Henry prenait sa douche, Regina prépara le repas et quand il eut fini ils dînèrent. Ils regardèrent un film et allèrent se coucher.

La nuit fut agitée pour Regina, tout comme pour Emma, car elles révèrent l'une de l'autre et que ces rêves étaient loin d'être chastes ou catholiques.

Elles se posèrent beaucoup de questions et lorsque le début de réponses leur arriva, comme c'étaient pas celles qu'elles cherchaient ou étaient prêtes à acceptées, elles les ignorèrent purement et simplement.

"C'est la première fois que je ressens ça depuis Daniel", pensa curieusement la brune, "je ne pensais pas ressentir ça de nouveau, surtout pour une autre femme, la sauveuse par dessus le marché". Que dois-je faire? se demanda-t-elle.

Emma arriva vers 11h30 avec une bouteille de vin et un sac d'affaires pour la piscine.

- Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment la brune, troublée par la blonde devant elle, entrez.

Emma entra et ne put s'empêcher de penser en regardant le dos de Regina:

"Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle dans cette robe, elle lui va à merveille".

Ses pensées se firent moins chastes et la firent rougir.

"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang"?

- Spaghetti à la carbonara, ça vous va?

- Hum, j'adore ça.

- Henry ta mère est là, et dépêche toi on passe à table.

- J'arrive.

Elle regarda le sac d'Emma et haussa un cil.

- Oh ça, c'est mes affaires pour la piscine, expliqua-t-elle, pour répondre à la question muette.

- Oh, alors vous allez vraiment aller à la piscine?

- Oui, ça fait plaisir à Henry, et je lui avais promis avant de... enfin vous voyez?

- Oui je vois, et une promesse est une promesse.

- C'est ça, hem, ça vous dis de venir avec nous?

- Pourquoi pas, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas aller à la piscine et que je n'ai pas nager.

- C'est décider alors.

Leu fils arriva et ils mangèrent tous les trois.

A la fin du repas Regina et son fils partirent préparer leurs affaires. Une fois tout en ordre et que tout le monde fut prêt, ils partirent. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi ensembles sans aucune interruption.

A la fin de la journée Emma ramena Regina chez elle.

- Après demain, on va au Zoo, ça te tentes? lui demanda son fils.

La brune regarda la blonde qui acquiesça.

L'idée de passer plus de temps avec la brune lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Alors c'est d'accord. A après demain alors?

- Oui, rendez-vous pris.

Elle regarda la voiture repartir avant de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, elle pensa toute la journée à la blonde et réciproquement.

Le surlendemain, le shérif arriva à la même heure que l'avant veille et pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, il se mit à pleuvoir à grosse gouttes, empêchant toute sortie.

- Désolée mon cœur mais je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir aller au zoo aujourd'hui, lui dit Regina.

- Ouais je sais, soupira-t-il. On a qu'a faire des jeux de sociétés?

- Si tu veux, acceptèrent-elles, déçues pour leur fils.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et allèrent chercher les jeux. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer et rire.

La pluie cessa un peu avant la soirée et Emma confia Henry à Regina car elle devait encore travailler et que Charming et Snow dînaient en amoureux.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant.

- Salut m'man, dit Henry en la prenant la taille pour un gros câlin.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, et sois sage.

Il acquiesça et monta prendre sa douche, laissant ses mères discuter.

- Je ne peux pas venir le chercher avant après demain mais si ça vous pose problème, sa Grand-mère et son Grand-père peuvent le prendre.

- Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura la brune.

- Chez moi quand on sauve une personne on se doit de la tutoyer, fit Emma avec un petit sourire charmé.

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, se corrigea Regina, complètement sous le charme de la sauveuse.

- J'ai passé une excellente journée, malgré la pluie.

- Moi aussi.

- Il faudra remettre ça ? proposa la blonde.

- Quand vous... heu je veux dire, quand tu veux, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Elles se sourirent et Emma sous le coup d'une impulsion, embrassa la brune sur la joue, ce qui leur provoqua des frissons à toutes les deux.

Puis elle lui sourie une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture et de s'en aller.

"Elle m'a embrassée, elle m'a embrassée", se répétait Regina euphorique. "Qu'est ce qu'elle à les lèvres douces", soupira-t-elle rêveusement en touchant l'endroit ou s'étaient posées les lèvres du shérif un peu plus tôt.

- Merde, je crois que je suis amoureuse. Ah non! Pas question, il est or de question de tomber amoureuse d'Emma, se dit-elle.

Mais la petite voix de la raison dans sa tête n'était pas du même avis et le lui fit clairement comprendre:

- Trop tard, lui souffla-t-elle narquoisement, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Regina.

- Non, je refuse, je refuse tu m'entends?

- Mais on t'a pas d'mander ton avis, si tu crois que t'as ton mot à dire, bah tu t'es trompée.

- Arg, tais toi.

- Tu l'aime, tu l'aime, tu l'aime ne cessait de répéter la petite voix, énervant encore plus la brune.

- Arg la ferme, dit-elle sans conviction.

Elle poussa un gros soupire, résignée et se décida à rentrer.

A l'heure du dîner, elle appela son fils pour qu'il vienne manger, ils mangèrent tranquillement, regardèrent un film et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, mère et fils se rendirent dans la forêt à l'air de jeux qu'elle avait fait construire plus tôt et y passèrent toute la journée, rien que tous les deux, se découvrant ou se redécouvrant

Et deux moi passèrent comme ça, entre sorties, jeux, déjeuner et parfois dîner, elles se voyaient le plus possible, parfois à la demande de leur fils, parfois, de leur propre chef.

Plus elles se voyaient et plus il était évident qu'elles s'aimaient, elles étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre mais par fierté ou par peur, aucune ne voulait faire le premier pas.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit qui changea tout.

Elles avaient passé la journée avec leur fils à jouer, discuter et rire, car il pleuvait.

La pluie avait cessée depuis un petit moment. Emma était sortie derrière la maison pour regarder les étoiles, allongée dans l'herbe encore mouillée pendant que la belle brune couchait leur fils.

Regina la rejoignit après avoir couchée leur fils.

- Il dort, l'informa la brunette.

Emma lui sourie et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La brune hésita et haussa les épaules, pourquoi pas?

Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde et elles regardèrent les étoiles silencieusement.

- Ma mère pense que je vois quelqu'un, dit Emma qui regardait toujours le ciel.

- Pourquoi? demanda curieusement l'ex mairesse.

- Elle trouve que je suis plus heureuse depuis notre retour, et le fait que je sorte tout le temps et tout ça.

- Et c'est vrai? Tu es plus heureuse depuis votre retour? demanda Regina le cœur battant la chamade.

- Oui, répondit le shérif en la regardant dans les yeux.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement. La blonde se rapprocha timidement et l'embrassa doucement.

Regina laissa échappé un gémissement, les lèvres d'Emma étaient comme elle les avaient imaginées, douces et sucrées et le baiser d'abord timide, s'intensifia, elles ouvrirent la bouche et leur langue se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un doux ballet dont elles seules connaissaient le secret et la signification.

Une espèce d'auréole se dégagea d'elles, comme lorsqu'Emma avait rompus la malédiction, libérant Regina de la peur et de a haine qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle depuis la mort de Daniel, la ramenant à la Regina adolescente qui croyait en l'amour, au bien et en la gentillesse, en l'espoir et en tout le reste.

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que la brune ne les dirigent vers sa chambre où elles passèrent la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus magique nuit de leur vie.

Regina était heureuse, elle aimait à nouveau, elle était aimée, elle avait retrouvée l'espoir, elle avait Emma et leur fils. Oui Regina Mills était heureuse pour la première fois depuis plus de 28 ans. Son cœur explosa de joie et de bonheur tandis qu'elle regardait sa blonde dormir, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Mais ce nouveau bonheur, cet amour naissant, n'allait pas tarder à être menacé, d'être à jamais détruit par la seule personne dont Regina n'ai jamais eut peur et n'ai jamais craint: sa mère: Cora Mills.


End file.
